Taste it!
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Erina deambula por la noche, preguntándose desde cuando Yukihira y Takumi se habían vuelto tan cercanos / Viñeta / SouTaku


**OTP Challenge prompt:** Flojeando en domingo

 **!** Spoiler Shokugeki no Souma: San no Sara

* * *

Erina se había topado con un sinnúmero de cosas extrañas en su estadía en la Estrella Polar: chicos igual de extraños que Yukihira, lo difícil que parecía usar una lavadora, lo insistente y pegajosa que podía ser Yoshino, lo natural que les parecía a todos el que Isshiki se encontrara semidesnudo la mayoría del tiempo, que los hermanos Aldini se encontraran ahí gran parte del tiempo…

Hablando sobre eso ¿en qué momento se habían vuelto tan cercanos Yukihira y Takumi Aldini? No era raro ver al pelirrojo tonteando con todas las amistades que había hecho gracias a su extravagante forma de ser, pero Takumi era el único de sus compañeros, ajenos a la Estrella Polar, que venía de visita con tanta frecuencia a la estancia. En la semana los había escuchado y visto discutir, mientras Isami o Tadokoro trataban de calmarlos antes de que se saliera de control; aunque a los demás no parecía preocuparles mucho, pues se limitaban a observar la escena con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

Hisako parecía simplemente ignorarlos, jamás le hacía un comentario sobre lo explosivos que eran sus compañeros por más que ella quisiera chismear un poco sobre ello.

Una noche, harta de seguir encerrada en su habitación, pensó que no pasaría nada si merodeaba por la casa en busca de alguno de sus compañeros. Seguramente algunos estarían despiertos, bebiendo o jugando cartas.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo llamó su atención y, siguiendo el camino al que la llevaba su curiosidad, terminó a unos metros de la cocina.

— ¡Es horrible!

Erina dio un respingo al reconocer esa voz ¿no era ya bastante tarde como para que Takumi Aldini estuviera de visita?

— ¿Sólo horrible o espantoso?

Asomó un poco la cabeza tras el muro, sin pensar realmente el porqué debería esconderse cuando se supone que estaba viviendo ahí.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el que pruebe tus peores recetas? —se quejó, sin poder quitar la expresión de desagrado en su rostro por el último bocado.

—Porque te enfadaste cuando te dije que se las daba a probar a alguien más, Takumi ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Takumi abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incapaz de contradecir a Souma, quien lo observaba con aquellos ojos traviesos que tanto nerviosismo le causaban.

— ¿A quién le importa eso? Si quieres que quien deguste tus horrorosas creaciones sea alguien que no las aprecie con tanta profundidad como podría hacer yo, adelante, no volveré a venir—respondió, con un semblante orgulloso y firme, contrario a como verdaderamente se sentía.

— ¿Tal vez debería decirle a Erina?

La mencionada se crispó al escuchar aquello ¿quién se creía para mencionarla tan a la ligera? Ya le había dicho demasiadas veces que no probaría absolutamente nada de su comida… Pero, ahora que lo pensaba ¿no había sido el único de sus compañeros que nunca le había hecho probar su comida durante su tiempo ahí?

—Como si pudiera competir contra eso…

Erina, incapaz de contenerse, asomó la cabeza por la puerta una vez más, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba debido a la escena frente a ella: Souma había tomado la mano del rubio, entrelazando sus dedos, para después llevarla a la altura de sus rostros.

—Si entre alguna de estas creaciones fallidas se encontrara la mejor, nada me haría más feliz que tu fueras el primero en probarla, Takumi.

—No me comprarás con eso, Yukihira—respondió sin poder contener una risilla, dejando atrás el semblante derrotado que se había apoderado de él tras el comentario sobre Erina.

—Hice el intento—rió el pelirrojo, besando superficialmente el dorso de la mano de Takumi—, pero lo decía en serio.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes? No siempre podré ser yo quien pruebe tus platillos extravagantes—bromeó, consciente de la repentina cercanía de Souma.

—Deja que yo me encargue de eso.

Erina se encontraba prácticamente pegada a la pared fuera de la cocina, sin saber bien si debería regresar a su habitación a tratar de conciliar el sueño o, simplemente, esperar a que se la tragara la Tierra.

De todas las cosas extrañas que tuvo la dicha o desfortuna de conocer en su estancia en La Estrella Polar, lo último que podía haber pasado por su cabeza era que llegaría el día en que descubriera a Souma Yukihira y Takumi Aldini coqueteando en la habitación contigua.

Regresar a su habitación, sí, era la mejor opción.

— ¿Sabías que nos estaba viendo, no es verdad? —susurró burlón Souma, al tiempo que daba por terminado el corto beso con su pareja.

—Ahora es una persona menos de quién preocuparme—respondió con naturalidad.

— ¿Por qué te preocuparías?

Takumi suspiró ante la sincera confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Me sorprende que seas tan astuto dentro de la cocina, y tan lento fuera de ella.

En La Estrella Polar había demasiadas cosas extrañas: experimentos en grupo, mucho trabajo de campo, risas a altas horas de la madrugada, voces tenebrosas en los pasillos, pasadizos en el techo, escandalosas peleas de los chicos por pequeñeces y, desde hacía ya un tiempo, se había agregado el eco de insultos en italiano cuando Souma no permitía que Takumi regresara a casa a altas horas de la noche.

* * *

Me decidí a por fin ponerme al día gracias a mi comadrita y pues, me ganó el impulso de estupidez antes de seguir avanzando c8 desde el Banquete Lunar tuve la espinita de escribir de estos dos mensos x3

Ahora, a alcanzar lo que está en emisión 8D

¡Espero les haya gustado! See yah'~!


End file.
